thebellasarafandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Olivemihart
I'm Olive Hi everyone! Please leave a message on here if you'd like to discuss anything with me :) Welcome Hi, welcome to The Bella Sara Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Nike page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Kitty305 (Talk) 20:11, July 8, 2012 Apology Hi Olive, sorry for getting upset but I thought the pages Ava and I made were just fine, they had the appearance, general personality, and other information about the horses such as info about their magical friends, if they had any, which herd they belonged to, and we listed their family, if any. We didn't really need it to be organized into categories, plus writing the paragraphs helps improve our writing. You can find where to find Wings in Bella Sara Adventures under Emma Roland on the Humans page. And the wiki doesn't really have merchandise on it, except for the card lists, which are there so people can find a horse they like, make it a page on this wiki, and link it to Lots o' Horses. I did kinda overeact, and I'm sorry for that. 12:01, July 9, 2012 (UTC)Dolphin12(This is a username I made up so everyone can recognize me when I have a change in IP address.) Oh, and there was more info on the Wings page, but I couldn't remember some of it. Kitty305 Hi There! Its me Kitty305, founder of the Bella Sara Wiki. I'm glad that you organized the Horse pages, but rewriting whole pages and replacing creative writing other people wrote is not the kind of thing I was hoping to see. Also, the Bella Sara Wiki is not based on Bella Sara Adventures but the story of the horses. We try to write as if the horses are real, like writing a biography, kind of. Just a few notes as well: the Bella Sara Wiki does not have to be based on straight facts. I intend to continue writing creatively, but perhaps with a little more straight fact. I also intend to push the Bella Sara Wiki down the path it was going. I don't mind if you categorize the horse pages but please don't majorly change them. I suggest you check the communnity message box located on the recent activity page. Kitty305 23:39, July 9, 2012 (UTC)Kitty305 Apology I'm really not that upset at you, youv'e done a lot more good with organizing the pages. And about Lots O' Horses, My plan is to start with one card pack at a time, until we have all the horses, so that way, next time they come out with another card pack, we will be ready. Just watch out for repeats. Kitty305 14:11, July 10, 2012 (UTC)Kitty305 Hi its me again I thought that perhaps by adding the category "personalities" to the horse pages would allow those who want to write creatively do that there while all the other categories like appearance and history could have those "straight facts" so everyone gets what they want. Also, the categories are great and all the other horse pages could use them so long as the info doesn't change much. I made a Bella Sara Adventures page under Fun Stuff so if you could link all of your Bella Sara Adventures pages there it would be great. Kitty305 16:51, July 10, 2012 (UTC)Kitty305